


Meditation

by NovaWynn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Jesse loves watching his hot ninja bf, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, based on an rp with a friend, the boys are engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaWynn/pseuds/NovaWynn
Summary: Jesse's thoughts as he watches his Cyborg Ninja Fiancé meditation and wondering how the heck he can be comfortable.





	Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little thing I thought off while thinking of McGenji, particularly the way that I rp McCree with my Genji rping friend. In which they've recently gotten engaged.

If there was one thing Jesse McCree could never understand it was the way Genji could sit like this for hours at a time. He didn’t know the name of the position, but he did know it looked mighty uncomfortable. In the privacy of his own room, he’d tested it out, but he found it was hard to get into, even harder to get out of. And he could not figure out how the hell Genji could so gracefully sit down and stand up from it. It just didn’t make sense to him. Then again, he did lack the agility required for something like that. 

He didn’t have the Cyborg’s physique either. Not that he was chubby, well, maybe he could lose one or two pounds around the waist, but he definitely wasn’t the kind of slim he was. And that suited him just fine. 

For the past hour now, he’s been sitting watching Genji. Studying the way the Ninja sat, the folded legs, the weird thing he did with his hand, two fingers extended up and the rest clenched into a fist. He didn’t get it. This would be one of the things that would always be a mystery when it came to his fiancé. 

A smirk formed on his lips at the thought. Fiancé. The word was still strange on his lips, well, in his mind really each time he thought about it. But he couldn’t complain. Being with Genji, well, he was pretty sure this was the happiest he’d been in a long time. And he was perfectly content with watching him meditating. If it gave Genji his… whatever it was it gave him, it was fine with him. He’d be the last person to limit his fiancé in doing what he wanted to do. He just wasn’t that kinda guy. 

That didn’t mean this didn’t confuse Jesse though. What did Genji think about when he was doing this? He’d never really asked about it, feeling it might be invading his fiancé’s privacy. Hell, using various search engines and websites didn’t make a lick of sense to him, so he’d opted to just settle in to watch Genji while he did his meditation. 

“How long have you been watching, Jesse?” Genji eventually spoke. 

Jesse jumped at this, his eyes widening slightly when he found Genji’s eyes open, his hand lowered now. A smirk formed on his lips instantly. “A while.”

“Do you often watch while I meditate?” the cyborg’s voice sounded amuse.

“Sometimes, when I got nothin’ else ta do.” the cowboy shrugged, trying not to flush. Which, he had to admit, was kind of silly because after all, this was his fiancé he was talking too. 

Genji chuckled softly. He gracefully rose to his feet, somehow uncrossing his legs and getting up at the same time. How he did without breaking his ankles, Jesse would never know. He walked over to join Jesse, a small smile playing on his lips as he settled himself into his lap. 

“Howdy.” Jesse smirked, his arms automatically winding around his arms around his waist, pulling him close. “Can I ask ya somethin’?”

“Of course.” 

“It might be kinda personal.” 

Genji looked amused as he watched Jesse, reaching to put an arm around his shoulders. “Why do I have a feeling it has to do with my meditations?”

“Somethin’ like that.” he nodded. “Whaddya think ‘bout when yer doin’ it?” he held him a little tighter. “And you don’t gotta answer if ya don’t wanna share it.”

Genji smiled, leaning into Jesse’s chest. “Nothing.”

The cowboy’s eyebrows shot up. “nothin’?” 

“That is the point of meditation.” Genji explained. “Letting thoughts come and go as they please. Not thinking actively about any of them.”

“Don’t that get borin’?”

“I’ve never felt it was boring. I’ve always felt it’s calming.” He leaned over, kissing Jesse’s cheek. “Would you like to try it?”

“Are ya gonna make me sit like ya did just now? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure I ain’t gonna be able ta do that.” 

A soft chuckle was heard. “No, I will not. Sitting like this will be fine. Close your eyes.”

“Alright.” Jesse did as he was told; closing his eyes and leaning back against his seat. “Now what.”

“Clear your mind.”

“With ya sittin’ in my lap?” He smirked. “Ya know how hard that is?”

“Do you want me to move?”

His arms tightened around his waist. “No, I don’t.”

“Then try to clear your mind.” He leaned closer, kissing his temple. “Let all thoughts come and go. Don’t grasp them.” he smiled as he watched Jesse, watching the way his face seemed to be scrunching up in concentration. “Relax.”

“I am relaxin’.”

“No, you’re not.” 

“Okay, I’m not.” 

Genji chuckled softly. “I can tell.”

Jesse grinned, opening his eyes again. “Perhaps I ain’t cut out fer this. I’m gonna leave the meditatin’ to you, if ya don’t mind.”

“If that is what you want. Or I can teach you when I’m not distracting you by sitting in your lap.”

“Ya can try, but I ain’t sure that’s gonna work. Yer very distractin’.”

Genji let out another soft chuckle. “I’ll be sure to tell Morrison that. Perhaps he can use me as a distraction on missions.”

“And limit ya in what ya do best? Ain’t happenin’, Genj.” He reached up to cup his cheek, gently drawing him into a kiss.


End file.
